


【哈德/双性转】美梦成真

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 姐姐和妹妹的爱情故事。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	【哈德/双性转】美梦成真

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转！！！

哈莉喜欢那个据说沾点血缘关系的马尔福表姐，虽然她老是冷冰冰的。  
她和德拉科·马尔福都在霍格沃茨读书，不仅年级不同，而且连学院都不同，这让她没办法在公共休息室看见德拉科，这都是分院帽的错！她气愤极了。分院的时候，那顶破帽子一直在她脑袋上唠唠叨叨说她勇敢坚强又善良，是天生的格兰芬多，就算哈莉威胁把它扯烂也不肯让她去斯莱特林。于是分到格兰芬多的哈莉勉勉强强扯出一个微笑，在看到马尔福表姐一直低头在听那个讨厌的帕金森讲话根本没看自己分院时，“坚强勇敢”的哈莉当着全校的面委屈地掉起眼泪来了。  
而大家都只当她太激动了。  
“别哭了哈莉，”她的好朋友罗恩安慰地说道，“我知道你很喜欢格兰芬多，但你这也太夸张吧？”哈莉听了哭得更凶了，她小声地反驳：“…才没有…”，边说还边往斯莱特林桌上偷看，噢德拉科现在又在和她的小男朋友说话了！她愤愤地咬了一口南瓜饼。  
“你怎么不看你的小表妹分院？”布雷斯凑近德拉科小声问。  
德拉科挖着布丁正小口小口吃着，头都没转：“有什么可看的？另外，她不是我表妹。”  
“她哭了哦。”布雷斯贱兮兮地说完便端正地坐好。  
德拉科一言不发，优雅地吃着布丁，灰色眼睛垂着，看不出什么情绪。  
不承认哈莉是表妹的德拉科最后还是去找了她。  
哈莉跟着级长珀西往格兰芬多塔楼走去，老实说她还挺喜欢格兰芬多氛围的。她正跟罗恩小声叽叽喳喳讲着假期詹姆斯带她去法国玩时，罗恩突然戳了戳她。她疑惑地抬起头，就看见德拉科站在休息室外面几级楼梯处，环着手，面无表情，似乎在等谁。  
“你先去吧。”哈莉示意罗恩跟上队伍不用管自己，轻快地朝着隐约有些不耐烦的德拉科走去。  
“德拉科！”哈莉把脸埋进她的金发里，悠悠清香钻进她的鼻尖，在她胸腔里四处乱窜，她有点委屈，噘着嘴小声控诉，“你都没看我分院！”  
“波特，我注意到了。”德拉科扯了两下，不仅没把人从怀里拉出去，反而越扯越紧，她放弃了无用功，说：“你进了格兰芬多，恭喜。”接着像完成任务一样快速吐出一连串话，哈莉听得云里雾里，但她很珍惜和德拉科相处的时间，听得很认真。  
“所以，开学愉快。”德拉科长长吐出一口气，终于交代完了纳西莎让她转达的话。  
“再见，波特。”她挥挥手，跨下几级台阶，准备回地窖。  
哈莉站在原地没动，眼看德拉科就要消失在她的视野时，才平静地说：  
“你就没有什么话和我说吗？”  
金发女巫头也没回，轻飘飘的声音传来：“别傻了波特，那就是我的话。”袍角一闪而过，她的身影完全看不见了。  
哈莉抿了抿嘴角，沉默地回到休息室。  
“梅林啊，你回来了！”沙发上的罗恩弹起来，好奇地问：“你居然认识斯莱特林二年级的那个马尔福？”哈莉还没来得及说话，他又补充道：“我爸爸说所有变坏的巫师都是从斯莱特林出来的…别这样看我…我只想告诉你你的房间在…”在哈莉严肃的眼神下，他把那句斯莱特林的坏话憋了回去。  
哈莉受不了罗恩一直追问她什么时候认识马尔福的，借口自己要收拾行李躲进了寝室，谢天谢地她刚好是多出来的那个女生，可以单独住一间。  
“宝贝，恭喜你进入格兰芬多！”詹姆斯和莉莉的声音从双面镜里传来，他们七嘴八舌地讲着霍格沃茨的课程、朋友，詹姆斯甚至告诉哈莉哪条地道能通往霍格莫德，被莉莉一个爆栗敲在头上才停下抖出更多秘密的行为。  
“你看起来不太开心，发生什么事了哈莉？”莉莉把詹姆斯赶走后，悄悄问她。  
哈莉挤出一个笑容，刚想开口就被莉莉打断了：“Sweetheart，在我面前不用说假话…”  
“妈妈，德拉科是不是很讨厌我？”哈莉的声音带着哭腔，还有些茫然，“我做了什么让她不高兴的事吗？为什么她不想理我呀？”  
莉莉制止了詹姆斯的偷听行为，把他赶出房间，才跟女儿说起话来。  
“是这样的，哈莉…”  
小小的哈莉当时没有听懂莉莉的话，四年级的时候终于明白了妈妈说的“斯莱特林看待巫师和我们是不同的”是什么意思了。自从哈莉和赫敏·格兰杰成了形影不离的好朋友之后，德拉科就再也没跟哈莉主动说过话，她们的交流仅限于纳西莎在的时候，德拉科会扬着她尖尖的下巴，皮笑肉不笑地和哈莉说上几句话。哈莉注意到，心高气傲的德拉科只会和她认定的朋友耐心说话，比如：布雷斯·扎比尼、潘西·帕金森…还有没和赫敏做朋友时的自己。哈莉确实是个天生的格兰芬多，狮院特质在她身上体现得淋漓尽致，比如现在。  
“德拉科，德拉科，德拉科…”哈莉被父母带着来马尔福庄园做客，她挨着德拉科坐，一直在桌子底下用手戳德拉科的大腿。  
“什么事！”德拉科压低声音愤怒地问。  
“你为什么在学校不理我？”  
德拉科又不理她了，哈莉开始重复刚刚的行为，边戳还边看德拉科气鼓鼓又不得不憋住的表情。  
五年级的德拉科·马尔福是出了名的漂亮，也是出了名的难追。曾经有个格兰芬多的男生鼓起勇气向她告白，德拉科嗤笑两声扔下一堆尖酸刻薄的拒绝转身就走了，不仅如此，接下来的魔药课上她还联合几个斯莱特林偷偷往那个男生的坩埚里扔豪猪刺，害得他好几次拿D，不仅被迫忍受斯内普教授的冷嘲热讽，还要被罚关禁闭。一时间，没人再敢向斯莱特林的“刺玫瑰”表白——噢这是哈莉从韦斯莱兄弟那里听来的外号。  
“我没有不理你，波——特——”德拉科咬着牙说道。  
“你只是不主动跟我说话罢了！”哈莉手下一使劲，戳得德拉科倒吸一口气。  
“是你自己！为了那个泥巴…”  
哈莉挑了挑眉，揪住德拉科大腿的一点点肉拧了两圈，痛得德拉科眼泪汪汪，她才温柔地威胁道：  
“别说那个词。”  
德拉科拍掉哈莉的手，嘟嘟囔囔抱怨说：“得了吧，你管不着我。”到底是没再说那三个字了，哈莉松了口气。  
“小龙，带哈莉去你房间玩吧。”纳西莎在两人头顶吻了吻，示意两人不要打扰大人谈事情。  
德拉科只得不情不愿地带着哈莉上楼。  
“这是什么？”哈莉拿着放在床头的一个魔法雕像，语气不明地问，脸上也没什么表情。  
“我为什么要告诉你？”德拉科舒服地躺在软绵绵的床上，往被子里缩了缩，懒洋洋的语气让哈莉皱起了眉。  
德拉科有些得意没有听到哈莉的追问，老实讲哈莉最近几年越长越有她爸爸的气势，加上她的黑魔法防御和魔咒学得好极了，德拉科在和哈莉的争执（哈莉拒绝承认这是争执）中几乎没有占过上风，哈莉老是威胁要给她变个猫耳朵！  
“砰！”  
一声爆炸声响起，德拉科吓得抖了抖，她从被子里探出头，正看见哈莉握着魔杖一动不动，而布雷斯送的他自己的小雕像已经炸成碎片了。德拉科注意到，她还同时施放了两个盔甲护身，否则很难解释两个人都没受伤。  
德拉科气急败坏，她从床上跳起来拉住哈莉的手，草草应付了楼下父母的询问。  
“你疯了！”  
哈莉能感受到德拉科握着她的手在颤抖，她灰色眼睛里充满了泪水。  
“你会被霍格沃茨开除的！”德拉科急得已经忘记了成年巫师在时魔法部无法精准检测出究竟是谁用的咒语，她在屋子里来回打转，“我会让我父亲去找魔法部，你放心，没事的…”  
哈莉意识到这是个机会，她想不出比这更好的时机了。  
她故作难过地低着头，原谅她实在憋不出眼泪，她实在很好奇德拉科究竟哪来的这么多眼泪，每次说不过她时就会眼泪汪汪的。  
“别怕别怕…嘘别哭…”  
德拉科踮着脚搂住哈莉的肩膀低声安慰着。  
“那个小雕像…我很抱歉…”哈莉学着德拉科委屈的样子开口，夹着几声不专业的抽泣，心里头盘算着要问清楚。如果德拉科此时足够冷静就能发现哈莉是装的，但她整个脑袋里都是哈莉马上要被开除了，她绞尽脑汁想着德姆斯特朗有没有认识的人，能不能在哈莉转学过去后照拂她一二。  
“那是他硬塞给我的，炸了就炸了，没事。”德拉科拍拍她的脑袋，哈莉趁机埋进久违的金发里，她知道她不会被推开，德拉科甚至还回抱住她安抚地拍拍她的背。  
莉莉和詹姆斯的声音传来，他们该离开了。哈莉吸吸鼻子，趁德拉科不注意在她唇上“啵”地亲了一下，看着金发女孩呆呆的表情忍不住笑出声。  
“霍格沃茨见，德拉科。另外，魔法部查不出是谁用的魔法，在屋子里还有大人时。”  
她蹦蹦跳跳地推开门，忍不住又回头去看德拉科。  
德拉科整个人都快烧起来了，她觉得哈莉亲过的唇是滚烫的，温度从唇上蔓延到全身，烫得她心都在扑通扑通跳。  
这只是个…寻求安抚的动作！德拉科捂着自己通红的双颊，不断告诉自己，这没什么。  
德拉科彻底不理哈莉了，这是她万万没料到的。她以为德拉科会假装无事发生，或是冲过来质问自己为什么那么做，她设想了很多种结果，唯独没想到德拉科会不理她。这可不是她和赫敏交好时的那种不理，起码那个时候她还会回答自己的问题，虽然态度不好，但总归会理她的。但现在完全是无视了，无论哈莉做什么，她都当做没看见，这让哈莉十分沮丧。  
“哈莉，圣诞你要回家吗？”  
赫敏没听到回答，抬头去看，哈莉正狠狠瞪着跟德拉科咬耳朵的潘西，她哽住了，半晌才说话，“你知道吗哈莉，你现在就像争夺配偶的狮子…”  
“什么？”哈莉随口问，绿眼睛还是死死盯着正冲她做挑衅鬼脸的潘西，被气得不轻，“我总有一天要让帕金森长根猪尾巴！”  
赫敏不赞同地看着哈莉，说：“那样马尔福永远就不会理你了！”哈莉认真思考了一会儿，点头道：“你说得对。我得悄悄做！”  
赫敏重重地敲了敲哈莉的脑袋，生气地说：“我不知道你做了什么，但你既然要追求她，起码要跟她说清楚！”  
埋头吃饭的罗恩抬起头，赞同地点点头：“哈莉，赫敏是对的。”说完又像受到惊吓似的，猛喝几口南瓜汁。梅林啊，我果然接受不了那个马尔福！  
哈莉支着脑袋，德拉科已经起身离开了，她想了想，也同意了赫敏的观点。  
德拉科从开学以来就一直不开心，她想了很久也没想通那个吻到底是什么意思，在看到那个韦斯莱家的男孩给哈莉拿书时她的心情跌到极点。我就知道，哈莉·波特是个混蛋！德拉科气呼呼地跟潘西抱怨，却又不肯告诉她哈莉到底做了什么。  
“德拉科，圣诞舞会你和谁去？”潘西躺在床上翻着邮购目录，随口问道。  
坐在床边的德拉科摇摇头，说：“没想好，谁来邀请我就和谁去吧。”她突然觉得有些兴致缺缺，哈莉要和谁去舞会？噢不，她才四年级，没人邀请是不会留校的…那可是哈莉！一定会有人邀请她的。  
德拉科逃避似的用被子蒙住头，烦死了，都是波特的错！她在床上翻来翻去，满脑子都是哈莉被别的男生搂着腰跳舞的样子，一想到这就气得睡不着。

“潘西！如果有个人，你不想要她和别人跳舞怎么办！”  
“她？”  
“他，我说错了…”德拉科有些不自在，幸好躺在床上潘西看不见她的表情。  
潘西意味深长地撑起来往她的方向看了看，才说：  
“那就去邀请他好了，这样他就不能和别人跳舞了。”

但最终德拉科的“破坏哈莉跳舞”计划没有成功，因为哈莉在平安夜住进了医疗翼。  
“火焰杯的举办还不够你们这些学生疯的吗？”庞弗雷夫人简直要气疯了，哈莉偷偷骑扫帚从高空摔下来，幸好有教师路过，否则哈莉就不止摔伤胳膊了。  
德拉科听到这个消息时本来应该高兴，哈莉和别人跳不了舞了，但她没有。那顿晚餐她食不知味，就连布丁都没吃就匆匆离开大厅了。  
“你差点把你的脖子摔断！”哈莉吐了吐舌头，不敢告诉赫敏他们这是她的小小计划。  
德拉科走到病房门口就听到了一个熟悉的声音，是那个格兰杰，但德拉科此时顾不上讨厌她，甚至还祈祷她多说两句好让她知道事故细节。  
哈莉低声说了几句话，大概是安抚，因为格兰杰和韦斯莱很快就走了。  
德拉科靠着门不知道该说什么，呆呆地杵在那儿一动不动。  
“你再站会儿说不定就宵禁了。”  
是哈莉。她受不了了，本来以为德拉科会马上进来，她刻意摆了个惨兮兮的姿势，希望德拉科看了她这幅样子能原谅她。结果她手臂都酸了，那个影子都没动。  
德拉科走了进来，她看起来居然比哈莉还像病人，一张小脸惨白，灰色眼睛雾蒙蒙的。  
德拉科小心地坐在床边，看着哈莉缠着绷带的手，觉得自己的心像被人用过钻心咒一样，疼得她说不出话。  
哈莉看着她通红的双眼，也有点着急：“我没什么！真的，只是摔断了胳膊…”说着还伸出没受伤的手笨拙地去擦她掉下来的眼泪。  
“你是个傻子，哈莉。”德拉科轻声说，别过头躲开那只手。  
如果说德拉科现在还不知道自己是怎么了，那她就不是个马尔福了。她很清楚，自己喜欢这个总是毛手毛脚的格兰芬多，她之前在吃醋。  
哈莉强硬地握紧了德拉科的小臂，鼓足了勇气，说：  
“你别不理我好不好？”  
“好。”  
“我问了赫敏，她说你可能是因为觉得我戏弄了你而生气，你是吗？”她指的是那个吻。  
哈莉固执地盯着德拉科的漂亮灰眼睛。  
“是，但我现在不生气…”  
哈莉握着她小臂的手突然收紧，气急败坏地问：“现在不生气了？为什么不生气？你有喜欢的人了所以不在乎了是吗？”与她咄咄逼人的语气相反的是她咚咚直跳的心脏，她怕德拉科真的喜欢上别人了，她害怕极了…甚至不敢去听德拉科的回答，慌慌张张地收回手想捂耳朵，好像这样德拉科就永远没有喜欢别人一样。  
德拉科几乎笑出声，噢真的是傻宝宝波特。她掰开哈莉捂着耳朵的手，强迫哈莉抬头，只见那双绿眼睛已经充满泪水了，只等她一句话就要决堤而下。  
“是啊，我有喜欢的人了。”  
哈莉终于忍不住了，比一年级分院时哭得更凶，她整个人都被嫉妒包裹住了，恨不得把德拉科藏起来不让她去找那个她喜欢的人。  
德拉科笑起来，虔诚地吻在哈莉的眼皮上，把人搂紧，慢悠悠地说：  
“可真是个傻宝宝波特。”  
哈莉在她怀里睁大眼睛，有些晕晕乎乎的，这就是美梦成真的感觉吗？


End file.
